


Be Careful What You Wish For

by suburbantimewaster



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbantimewaster/pseuds/suburbantimewaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Karen's always imagined herself as the heroine of a sci-fi or fantasy adventure. When the Yeerks arrive on Earth and a dying Andalite gives her and her friends the power to fight them, she finally gets her wish. If only she heard the old saying, "be careful what you wish for." Ax/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a couple of Willy Wonka stories and a Lorax story, but this plot bunny won't leave my head. So I thought I would write the first chapter and get it out of the way, and then continue my other stories. If you recognize it from Animorphs, I don't own it.

My name is Karen. I can't tell you my last name, or any of my friends' last names, where I live, or any of that. What I can tell you is that there's a secret invasion. I'm not talking about little green men from Mars with ray guns. I'm talking about Invasion of the Body Snatchers, the one with Jeff Goldblum and Leonard Nimoy. Except these aliens don't exactly create doubles, and they replicate your behavior perfectly. If I tell you anything more than the bare minimum, there is a great chance that they'll find me and my friends, something none of us want to risk. These invaders do have an enemy, but it will be awhile before they'll arrive. Until then, we'll have to do everything we can to stop the invaders or, at least, slow them down.

* * *

I was with Rachel and Cassie at the mall, shopping for clothes. I'm not much into clothes shopping and neither is Cassie, but Rachel, Miss Fashionista, loved it. She picked out different outfits for me and Cassie, and herself, trying them on or having us try it on. Rachel handed me the latest outfit she picked out for me.

"This will look great on you!" Rachel exclaimed.

I looked at the extravagant outfit and the places it was cut. It looked a little too much for me. Still, Cassie wanted me to meet Rachel and I wanted to make a good impression.

"Okay," I said, nervously taking the outfit from Rachel.

"I think we've shopped enough," Cassie said, giving me a sympathetic look.

"There's no such thing as shopping enough," Rachel defended.

"I don't mind," I said, smiling shyly.

"It's a trip for all of us," Cassie explained, looking at me understandably. "So I think that we should all get a chance to decide what we want to do."

Cassie turned to Rachel, who looked back with an apologetic look.

"All right," Rachel asked, turning to me. "What do you want to do?"

While Cassie was sympathetic and understanding, Rachel was like being in a Lion's den. You had to say the right thing or she would attack you. Maybe I'm exaggerating, but that's what it felt like.

Rachel and Cassie were polar opposites. While Rachel was the blonde haired, blue eyed, supermodel who dressed like she could be on the cover of the teen fashion magazines my half-sister, Tanya, loves, Cassie was a short haired African-America who dressed in casual clothes. As for me, I have long thick red hair that was difficult to tame, hazel eyes and I wear baggy t-shirts and sweatpants. Definitely not fashionable, but very comfortable.

I met Cassie when I was looking up information about humpback whales in the library and we bonded over animals. Eventually, she invited me to her barn and we started hanging out. As for Rachel, this is the first time I've met her and she makes me nervous. She's too much like Tanya and we didn't exactly get along.

That's an understatement. Tanya and I hated each other. Tanya was the Queen of the Campus while I was the geeky weird kid and she used her power to make my school life miserable. When Tanya left, the new Queen didn't consider me worth her time and I became invisible. At first, I thought anything was better than being Tanya's whipping girl. Though, I have to admit, having your mom as your only friend gets a little lonely and also makes you kind of a loser. This trip to the mall with Rachel and Cassie was my chance to stop being a wallflower.

"Well, where?" Rachel asked again.

"I'm not sure," I said.

I was being half-way truthful. I wanted to hang out at the bookstore, or the arcade, but Rachel wouldn't approve of either one. It's like Tanya always told me, popular girls like Rachel didn't hang out with dweebs like me. Sure, they'd pretend to like them in order to have a personal slave, but that was it. Even if Rachel tolerated Cassie's weirdness there's no way she would do the same for mine. So, I keep my interest in stuff like Star Trek, Final Fantasy and Pokemon a secret. I'll just talk about stuff like Friends, Will and Grace, yoga and animals. In the case of the latter, just talk about the cuddly cute ones, like puppies and kitties. That way, Rachel won't know that we belong to different social groups. Cassie doesn't know that I was looking up stuff on Humpback Whales because of Star Trek IV, so I think I should be safe. I looked at my watch.

"It's getting late," I said, grateful for the time. "I think we should head home."

"Okay, I didn't find anything worth buying, anyway," Rachel agreed.

Cassie sighed in relief. We headed for the exit and spotted three guys, one of them I knew as Jake. Well, I didn't really know him, but I knew of him. Jake was Rachel's cousin. The strong-looking guy with brown hair and dark eyes who always has a serious look on his face. Half of the girls in school had a crush on him and I've heard Cassie mention him a few times, so I guess it was including her.

The other half had a crush on his best friend, Marco. Marco had long brown hair, a dark complexion and had a reputation as the class clown.

"Don't think I've seen you before," Marco said to me, with that air of confidence. "Name's Marco."

"I-I'm Karen," I said, looking at my shoes.

Was he flirting with me? No, he was probably just being nice to me. Guys don't flirt with me, especially guys like Marco.

"Are you nervous?" Marco asked me. "A cute girl like you shouldn't be nervous."

"Th-thank you," I said, looking up to meet Marco's eyes and turning away again, feeling my whole face turn red.

"Back off, Marco," Rachel said, warningly.

So, he was flirting with me and "Miss Popular" hated it. Did she have to have all the guys?

"What's the matter, jealous?" Marco teased, as he winked at me.

"Don't flatter yourself," Rachel shot back.

It could be that he liked Rachel and was using me to make her jealous. Still, he thought and I was attractive and my mom always said that I need to get over Josh. Josh was my half-sister's boyfriend, football quarterback, blond hair, blue eyes, strong built. He was a dream boat that neither Jake, Marco or the third guy could live up to. Josh was the love of my life, but he only thought of me as Tanya's kid sister.

Oh, I forgot to mention that there was a third boy with Jake and Marco. He was a boy with straggly blonde hair who looked out of place next to Jake and Marco. He was the one kid I didn't know through meeting or through reputation.

"Karen?" Jake asked, knowingly. "You're Tanya's sister?"

"Yeah, that's me," I said, slightly angry. "And I'm guessing you're Jake."

Well, at least he didn't call me Tanya's weird sister. Jake nodded his head.

"So, you guys going home?" he asked Rachel. "You shouldn't go through the construction site by yourselves. I mean, being girls and all."

Was he serious? Yes, it was dangerous for young girls to walk through the construction site, but it's not like it was any less dangerous for boys.

"Are you going to come and protect us, you big, strong m-a-a-a-n?" Rachel said, I gave her a smile that she returned. "You think we're helpless just because —"

"I'd appreciate it if they did walk with us," Cassie interrupted. "I know _you're_ not afraid of anything, Rachel, but I guess I am."

Though I did agree with Rachel about Jake's stupid bravado, I was also afraid of walking through the construction site.

"It's like they say, safety in numbers," I said, nervously.

Great, I probably sounded really stupid. The third boy just smiled.

"Yeah," He said, sounding just as nervous as I was.

He seemed like one of those kids who's only friend was his mother and was probably happy that he was hanging out with Jake and Marco and was desperate for them to like him. I felt the same way around Cassie and Rachel. Plus, that boy seemed a little too interested in Jake. I think he was gay. Not that I have a problem with that, but it wasn't exactly popular. Just like being a Star Trek fan. Okay, not the same thing but I could understand what he was going through, a little.

We finally got to the construction site, which was a big abandon area surrounded on two sides by trees, with the highway separating it from the mall area. In the middle of the construction site and the nearest houses was a broad open field. I'll admit, I was a little scared to walk through it and, when I left to hang out with Cassie and Rachel at the mall, my mom gave me several lectures about taking the longer safe route instead of going through the dangerous path just to get home quicker. Personally, I think it's safer to travel through a dangerous place with company than to travel the safer route alone. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?

What happened next changed my life forever. At the time, I didn't know it because I was too busy trying to keep my wits about me. Plus, I've been addicted to The Twilight Zone and the episode about the doll that came to life was still fresh in my mind. I felt something against my leg and shrieked, getting the attention of everyone around me except for the blond boy who was staring at something in the sky. Then I saw something that looked like a rat vanish into the shadows.

"Sorry, false alarm," I said, feeling really stupid.

"Look," the blond haired boy said, pointing to something in the sky.

I couldn't help but wonder what it was he found so fascinating and looked up to see a brilliant blue-white light that scooted across the sky, going slower and slower.

"Wow," I said, stupidly.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Just look," I said at the exact same time as the blond haired boy.

I couldn't take my eyes off of that star, so I don't know if the others looked up as well.

"What is it?" I heard Jake ask.

"I don't know," the blond haired boy answered.

I knew what it was but I didn't say anything. What if I was wrong and it turned out to be a weather balloon? Everyone would laugh at me. Cassie just blurted it right out.

"It's a flying saucer!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the kids meet an alien, they're not sure what to expect. They definitely weren't expecting a warning about danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, if you recognize it from Animorphs I don't own it. I forgot to say in the last chapter that I will be using the same time period as the book series. I also marked this as an AU.

"A flying saucer?" Marco said, laughing.

I could feel my heart pounding and my breath shortening as all sorts of possibilities came into my head. What if they were here to make first contact and help build a better world, like the Vulcans on Star Trek? What if they were here to eat us, like that episode of The Twilight Zone? I heard a few sounds, but I was so lost in my own little world that I wasn't even paying attention.

I can tell you that the ship wasn't exactly a flying saucer. It wasn't really that big and it was about as long as a school bus. The front end was a pod, shaped almost like an egg. Extending from the back of the pod was a long, narrow shaft. There were two crooked, stubby winglike things, and on the end of each wing was a long tube that glowed bright blue on the back end.

The spaceship looked harmless, save for the sharp pointed tail on the back of it. I guess I was a little scared, but there was an excited girl in me screaming.

"We're about to make first contact with an alien life-form!"

Yeah, I ended up pulling a Homer Simpson and saying that out loud.

"I can see the headlines now, 'six kids disappear without a trace. Authorities blame crazy ax-murderers, despite mysterious appearances of crop circles,'" Marco said.

Okay, that was actually funny, so I had to laugh.

"It's stopping," Rachel said, as the ship came down slower and slower.

"I think it sees us," Marco said. "Should we run? Maybe we should run home and get a camera. Do you know how much money we could get for a video of a real UFO?"

"If we run, they might... I don't know, zap us with phasers on full power," Jake said, jokingly.

"Phasers are only on _Star Trek_ ," Marco said, condescendingly.

A spaceship's landing right near us and the two cutest boys at my school are _Star Trek_ fans. This was the best day of my life. It would also turn out to the worst.

"I think it's going to land," The blond haired boy said, the only one besides me who was grinning like mad.

"It's coming right at us!" Jake yelled, as the ship began to descend.

I could feel my heartbeat quickening to the point that I thought it would shut down. This could be the most important event in my life and there was no way in hell I was going to miss it. The fact that the others stuck around proved that they felt the same way.

"It isn't very big, is it?" I heard Rachel whisper.

"It's about —" Jake began. "—about three or four times as big as our minivan."

"We should tell someone," Marco said. "I mean, this is kind of major, you know? Spaceships don't just land in the construction site every day. We should call the cops or the army or the president or something. We'd be totally famous. We'd get to be on Letterman for sure."

"No!" I said, my words coming out a little harsher than I intended. "I mean, they'd perform experiments on him. Like in E.T."

"You get that the alien might not be friendly?" Marco asked, in a condescending tone. "And why do you assume it's a he?"

I could feel my entire face turn red. Maybe I was romanticizing it a little, but what do you expect from a sci-fi geek?

"Karen's right," Rachel said harshly to Marco, as she put her hands on her hips. "I think we should try to talk to it instead. I mean, if that's even possible."

The blond haired boy nodded and stepped forward, holding out his hands. I also stepped forward, wanting to see who would come out. "It's safe," the boy said in a loud, clear voice. "We won't hurt you."

"Do you think they speak English?" Jake wondered.

"It's all right," I said, to the alien. "You'll be safe here."

I know, that was stupid. You try making first contact with an alien life form and see if you do any better.

"Do you think they speak English?" Jake wondered.

"Well, everyone speaks English on _Star Trek_ ," Cassie said with a nervous laugh.

The boy tried again. "Please, come out. We won't hurt you."

I held up my hands to show that I carried no weapons with me. I wanted to ask the aliens not to eat us, but I was afraid that it would give them ideas.

_I know._

I froze. I heard a voice, but it had no sound. Like it was inside my head. Was he telepathic? Was is that all dream and I would wake up in my bed? This all seemed way too fantastic to be real! There was only one thing I knew for sure, the voice definitely sounded like a male.

"Did everyone hear that?" The boy whispered.

We all nodded at once, very slowly.

"Can you come out?" The boy asked, loudly.

_Yes. Do not be frightened._

"We won't be frightened," The boy said.

"Speak for yourself," Jake muttered, as the others giggled nervously.

"W-well, I won't be frightened," I said to the voice, nervously. "And neither will..."

"Tobias," the boy said.

"Tobias," I finished, addressing the voice.

A thin arc of light appeared, a doorway, opening slowly in the smooth side of the pod part of the ship. All I could do was stupidly stand there as the opening grew, like a crescent moon at first, then a full, bright circle. And then he appeared.

At first glance, the creature looked like a centaur. You know, those half-horse half-human creatures from Greek Mythology. Except, this creature was covered with a mix of blue and tan fur and had three vertical slits where his mouth should've been. His eyes were also abnormal, green with two eyes where they should have been and another two on top on what seemed like horns and they could move in any direction. I'll say one thing, good luck sneaking up on this guy. The most shocking thing was the tail, which was like a scorpion's, thick and powerful-looking with a curved horn or stinger that looked incredibly sharp. You might think I'm weird, but the creature had a majestic, yet dangerous, beauty to him.

"Hello," Tobias said, gently, like he was talking to a baby and grinning his head off.

I have to admit that I was also smiling. When I looked at the alien, I had a strange feeling. Like he was supposed to land here and we were supposed to greet him. I can't explain it but, at that moment, I knew he wasn't dangerous.

 _Hello,_ the alien said, in that silent way that you only heard inside your head.

"Hi," we all said back.

I held out my hand for the alien to shake. "Welcome to Earth."

 _Thank you,_ The alien said, as he staggered, falling out of the ship to the ground.

Tobias tried to grab him and hold him up, but the alien slipped from his grasp and fell back to the dirt.

"Look!" Cassie cried. She pointed at a burn that covered half the alien's right side. "He's hurt."

 _Yes. I am dying,_ he said.

"Can we help you? We can call an ambulance or something," Marco said.

"We can bandage that wound," Cassie said. "Jake, give me your shirt. We can tear it up and make bandages." I wasn't surprised that Cassie was coming up with solutions. Remember when I said she lived on a barn? Well, that's because both of her parents are veterinarians. Though, I'm not sure if I'd classify this creature as an animal.

_No. I will die. The wound is fatal._

"NO!" Jake cried. "You can't die. You're the first alien ever to come to Earth. You can't die."

Jake voiced exactly what I felt. The most magnificent creature I've, any of us, has ever seen and he was dying right in front of our eyes. Okay, maybe Jake didn't feel exactly how I felt, but I was sure that no one wanted him to die.

_I am not the first. There are many, many others._

"Others?" I repeated, stupidly.

"Other aliens? Like you?" Tobias demanded.

The alien shook his big head slowly, side to side. _Not like me._

I heard a silent cry of pain inside my head, putting my hand on it. That horrible echo gave me a feeling. Like I was actually _feeling_ him dying.

 _Not like me,_ he repeated. _They are different._

"Different? How?" Jake said.

Inside me, there were two conflicting emotions. One was sadness about the alien dying and the other was joy about meeting a new race of creatures. What he said next destroyed any joy I felt.

_They have come to destroy you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what thought speak's supposed to look like but, thanks to the rules of fanfiction, I had to find an alternative. I know, this is just the first book all over again with a few words changed. Still, I value your opinions. I forgot to mention in the last chapter that this will take place in the late 90s, like the book series itself. The offer for cameos is still available, if anyone's interested.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you recognize it from Animorphs, I don't own it.

_They have come to destroy you._

I couldn't believe what I heard but, at the same time, I knew he wasn't lying. Apparently, everyone else felt the same way because no one disagreed with him. Maybe it was because he was dying, and we knew he was trying to warn us of something terrible.

 _They are called_ Yeerks _. They are different from us. Different from you, as well._

"Are you telling us they're already here on Earth?" Rachel demanded.

_Many are here. Hundreds. Maybe more._

"Why hasn't anybody noticed them?" Marco said reasonably. "I think someone would have mentioned it at school."

"Maybe it's because they're shape shifters, or they have cloaking technology," I said, all sorts of ideas running through my head. "Or maybe it's plant life that kills the original human while replacing him or her with a double. Like Invasion of the Body Snatchers."

"You watch too many movies," Marco remarked.

 _Interesting theories, but I'm afraid that's not the case,_ The alien explained. _Yeerks are different. They have no body, like yours or mine. They live in the bodies of other species. They are..._

The alien closed his eyes and seemed to concentrate. Suddenly, a bright picture of a gray-green, slimy thing popped into my head. It's what like a slug the size of a rat. Nowhere near as magnificent as the alien we were talking to, but interesting.

"I'm guessing that was a Yeerk," Marco said. "Either that or a very big wad of slimy chewing gum."

_They are almost powerless without hosts. They —_

That's when I felt a blast of pain, straight from the alien, along with his sadness. It was like his time was almost up.

 _The Yeerks are parasites. They must have a host to live in. In this form they are known as Controllers. They enter the brain and are absorbed into it, taking over the host's thoughts and feelings. They try to get the host to accept them voluntarily. It is easier that way. Otherwise the host may be able to resist,_ at least a little.

"Are you saying they take over _human beings_?" Rachel asked. "People? These things take over their bodies?"

"Look, this is serious stuff," Jake said. "You shouldn't be telling us. We're just kids, you know. This is like something the government should know about."

 _We had hoped to stop them,_ the alien continued, ignoring Jake. _Swarms of their Bug fighters were waiting when our Dome ship came out of Z-Space. We knew of their mother ship and were ready for the Bug fighters, but the Yeerks surprised us—they had hidden the most powerful Blade ship in a crater of your moon. We fought, but...we lost. They have tracked me here. They will be here soon to eliminate all traces of me and my ship._

"How can they do that?" Cassie wondered.

The alien's second pair of eyes formed into what looked like a smile.

 _Their Dracon beams will leave nothing behind but a few molecules of this ship, and...this body,_ he said. _I sent a message to my home world. We Andalites fight the Yeerks wherever they go throughout the universe. My people will send help, but it may take a year, even more, and by then the Yeerks will have control of this planet. After that, there is no hope. You must tell people. You_ must _warn your people!_

So, that's what the magnificent creature was called, an Andalite. Another spasm of pain ripped through him, and we all knew he was nearly gone.

"Um, sir," I said nervously to the Andalite. "Not that we don't appreciate you warning us, but... It's just that..."

"What she's trying to say is that no one is ever going to believe us," Marco said hopelessly. "No way."

I was just getting to that, which was what I wanted to say to Marco but didn't have the courage to voice.

"Not that all hope is lost," I said, trying to sound more courageous than I felt as I put my hair behind my ear. "Maybe we could keep you well enough in order to get you to the nearest television station and broadcast your message from there."

"How do you plan on carrying a half-horse all the way over to a TV station?" Marco asked.

"Please don't be offended, I'm sure he means well," I said to the alien and then turned to Marco. "There are six of us. We can take turns carrying him."

"Yeah, and then what?" Marco asked. "We break into the station and tell everyone 'hey, we got a story about an alien invasion and this guy's going to tell it to you!'"

"We'll figure this out as we go," I said, turning red from embarrassment.

"So, you're taking lessons from Indiana Jones?" Marco remarked.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Rachel asked. "Like, the fact that he's dying?"

"I haven't forgotten," I defended. "That's why we need to get the word out before he dies."

I don't know where my boldness was coming from but, if we couldn't save the alien, I felt that we should at least fulfill his dying wish, even if my plan was unbelievably ridiculous.

"No, we need to save him!" Rachel said, passionately.

"It won't matter," Tobias said, with a fierce calmness. "He said it himself. He's going to die."

"I don't care if he _thinks_ he's going to die, we have to try to help him," Rachel said, with an air of determination. "We can get him to a hospital. Or maybe Cassie's parents..."

 _There is no time. No time,_ the Andalite said. Then his eyes brightened. _Perhaps..._

"What?" Jake asked.

_Go into my ship. You will see a small blue box, very plain. Bring it to me. Quickly! I have very little time, and the Yeerks will find me soon._

We all looked at each other, trying to figure out who would be the one to go inside the ship. I'll admit, I was curious to see what the ship looked like but I didn't want to leave the Andalite's side. So, we ended up all agreeing that it should be Jake.

"Go ahead," Tobias said. "I want to stay with him."

He knelt beside the Andalite and place a comforting hand on the alien's narrow shoulder.

Jake looked at the spaceship, hesitantly, and then turned to Cassie.

"Go ahead," she said, sending him a smile. "You're not scared."

Jake entered the spaceship, leaving the rest of us with the dying Andalite. You might think I was being insensitive, but I started singing _Pure Imagination_ from _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_ under my breath.

 _What's that?_ the Andalite asked.

"It's nothing," I said, blushing. "Just an old song my mom sings to me when I'm sick."

Great, I started singing for no reason and I just revealed personal information. He probably thinks I'm insane.

"If it's bothering you, I'll stop," I told him.

 _No, it's nice,_ he said, keeping his attention on Tobias. _Tobias, what is your mother like?_

Before Tobias could answer, Jake arrived with the box.

"Here's the box," he told the Andalite.

_Thank you._

"I, um...was that your family? That picture?"

_Yes._

"I'm real sorry," he said.

_There is something I may be able to do to help you fight the Yeerks._

"What?" Rachel demanded.

_I know that you are young. I know that you have no power with which to resist the Controllers. But I may be able to give you some small powers that may help._

We all looked at each other, with Tobias being the only exception. He never took his gaze off the alien.

_If you wish, I can give you powers that no other human being has ever had._

"Powers?" Jake asked.

"What kind of powers?" I asked, intrigued.

 _It is a piece of Andalite technology that the Yeerks do not have,_ the Andalite explained. _A technology that enables us to pass unnoticed in many parts of the universe—the power to_ morph _. We have never shared this power. But your need is great._

"Morph? Morph how?" Rachel asked, her eyes narrowed.

 _To change your bodies,_ the Andalite said. _To become any other species. Any animal._

"Become animals?" Marco said, laughing.

I listened intently to what the Andalite had to say.

 _You will only need to touch a creature, to acquire its DNA pattern, and you will be able to_ become _that creature. It requires concentration and determination, but, if you are strong, you can do it. There are...limitations. Problems. Dangers, even. But there is no time to explain it all...no time. You will have to learn for yourselves. But first, do you wish to receive this power?_

"Yes!" I said, excitedly.

"Are you insane?" Marco asked.

"He's asking for our help. The least we could do is give it."

Plus, this one my chance to be a superhero and I wasn't going to throw it away.

"You're actually taking him seriously?"

"I know I am," Tobias said softly.

"This is nuts," Marco said. "This whole thing is nuts. Yeerks and spaceships and slugs taking over people's brains and Andalites and the power to change into animals? Give me a break."

"Yeah, it is beyond weird," Jake agreed.

"We're off the map of weirdness by this point," Rachel said. "But unless we're all just dreaming, I think we'd better deal with this."

"Maybe we should talk this over before we make any big decisions," Jake suggested.

"There's a secret alien invasion and we're the only ones who can stop it," I said, passionately. "What's there to discuss?"

I have to admit. I've never felt passionately about anything that didn't exist in the world of fiction. Maybe it was because, like Tobias, I felt the truth of what the Andalite was saying. Maybe I was excited at the prospect of all my fantasies becoming reality.

"He's dying," Tobias reminded us.

" _I'll_ do it," Cassie said. I guess she also felt the truth.

"I think we should _all_ decide together," Jake suggested. "One way or the other."

"What's that?" Rachel asked, looking up towards the stars. Far, far overhead, two pinpoints of bright red lights were shooting across the sky.

 _Yeerks._ The Andalite said the word in our minds, and we could feel his hatred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, just rewriting the books and adding my character. Offer for cameos is still available.

**Author's Note:**

> Glad I got this out of the way. I wanted to continue to when Elfangor comes out and gives everyone morphing powers, but this is where K. A. Applegate ended the first chapter, so this is where I will end it. I have a confession to make. I never read the entire series, because I stopped due to thinking I was too old for it. I also can't remember everything I've read, because it's been so long. That's why this fanfic will be on hiatus until I finish the series in its entirety and find a beta-reader. I also plan on re-writing this chapter after I'm done with all that. You'll be waiting a good long while. Anyway, I'll also let you create a character for a cameo in my fanfic, if you want. Just review about it, and we'll work out the details. I promise to give you the credit for it.


End file.
